


Fure fure threesome

by TragedyQueen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: BL, Everyone is of age, M/M, Yaoi, You're Welcome, but the twins dont fuck each other, fure fure unit, i guess there is lowkey incest because the twins, iori izumi x riku nanase, iori izumi x tenn kujou, iori you lucky duck, riku is just confused, some references to the game, tenn is a slut, they just both get fucked by iori, this fic was an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyQueen/pseuds/TragedyQueen
Summary: Iori, Riku, and Tenn have a threesome.It's about time someone writes this.





	Fure fure threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooooooo. So for the past few months, pretty much since the anime airred, everyone has been telling me to write this XD  
> Someone had to do it, so it might as well be me. Honestly though, I didn't think I would ever get around to it. BUT HERE WE ARE!  
> The fure fure unit is my life and I think I'm the first person to write a love triangle-ish thing about them, Lol.  
> So I hope you guys enjoy this trashy mess! It's also way too long because I asked yall for requests on instagram and YALL HAD SO MANY GOOD IDEAS I JUST HAD TO INCORPERATE EVERYTHING! XD  
> But yeah. Thanks for reading!

“I remember dressing you as a child… You were always so fidgety and squirmy. You’d never sit still.”

                “I remember too, Tenn-nii!” Riku smiled, his expression glowing with the nostalgic memory. “Ahaha! H-hey, Tenn-nii, that tickles!” He suddenly burst out giggling. “Aha! Hahaha!”

                “Nanase-san please don’t be so loud,” Iori requested. He sat on the bed with his arms folded over his chest. He watched silently, as the two twins before him began to undress. “I still don’t think we should be doing this. Imagine if we were caught. The media would explode with so many rumors about us. It could destroy the image of Idolish7 and the dignity of Trigger.”

                Tenn sighed as he finished unbuttoning his brother’s shirt. He threw it to the side and then moved to Riku’s pants. “Relax, Iori Izumi. We will not get caught,” He insisted. “It’s your fault we want to do this, anyways. I saw you teasing my little brother senseless backstage. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you two. So breathtakingly sexy…” He cupped the side of Riku’s face in his palm and smirked.

                Riku gasped, forced to make eyecontact with Tenn. His ruby red orbs sparkled for a moment before his face grew warm, flustered. “T…Tenn-nii… You saw that?”

                “We did no such thing!” Iori suddenly jumped up from the bed. He lunged at Tenn and ripped him away from Riku. “How dare you insinuate such inappropriate things between Nanase-san and I! We would never be intimate in a public place! Especially backstage during a concert!” He snapped. He cradled Riku in his arms, protecting him like an alpha. “There is absolutely nothing like that between us anyways.”

                “Tch,” Tenn growled, clenching his hands into fists. “Iori Izumi…”

                Riku shifted around in Iori’s arms. “I-Iori…there’s something I need to tell you…” He whispered shyly. “Tenn-nii knows we are dating. I told him.”

                “You did what!?”

                Tenn grinned and put his hands on his hips proudly. “That’s right. Riku has been updating me on your relationship since the moment you became a couple. Don’t act so surprised! He’s my brother, so of course he will tell me everything,” He explained. “Heh. Though it’s not like I care. Riku can go off with whoever he likes and fool around as much as he wants. I bet he’d submit to anyone. He’ll probably get hurt one day…” He informed, sounding quite emotionless. “I’m hardly phased by the fact he lost his virginity to you, Iori Izumi.”

                Iori’s jaw dropped. “How could you be so cruel!? He’s your brother! At least act like you care about his life-!” Iori suddenly froze. His grip on Riku loosened as his limbs went weak with shock. He swallowed hard, gulping down his utter dismay. “H-how did you know about-!?”

                “Waah, I’m sorry, Iori!” Riku shouted, pulling away from his boyfriend. “I’ve been rabbit chatting Tenn-nii nearly everything about our relationship behind your back. Everything from our first date, to our first kiss, to our first time!” He covered his face in humiliation. “I’m so sorry! Y-you just make me so happy…a-and…I can’t help but want to share that happiness with my beloved brother! Waaah!” He sobbed, truly sorry for sharing the private information. But the truth was he had told Tenn nearly everything. What it felt like kissing Iori- how passionate it was. Down to the most intricate details. How amazing sex with Iori felt…and how good Iori was at it…

                Iori glared at his lover in rage, wanting to pin Riku down right there and punish him for sharing such private things. Yet he merely sighed, attempting to calm his fury. “Nanase-san… You’ve been a bad boy…”

                “Ah!” Riku gasped. Hearing Iori say such things made him tremble in fright. A chill went down his spine and soon he couldn’t stop shaking. “I’m s-sorry!”

                Tenn raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t help but grow curious about Iori and Riku’s relationship. Riku made them sound so perfect for each other in his rabbit chats. Part of Tenn couldn’t handle seeing his precious younger brother in someone else’s arms. On top of that, he had seen Iori fondling Riku backstage in the middle of a concert. Riku looked so heated, blushing and sobbing Iori’s name. And Iori looked so drop dead sexy. Tenn couldn’t handle it.

                “Come here, Riku,” Tenn growled. He grabbed his brother’s hand and yanked him away from Iori. “Listen to your big brother. I want you to stay away from that pervert, ok?” He smirked, trailing his hands down Riku’s chest and stomach. He started feeling around his skin, giving him pleasurable chills. “I’m all you need. You love me, right?”

                “Pervert!?” Iori screamed.

                Riku’s eyes went wide. “A-Ah…Yes! I love you, Tenn-nii! I’ll do anything for you!”

                Tenn smirked. “Good. Now take off your pants and boxers,” He commanded.

                “Do what?” Riku gasped. He glanced at Tenn. Then at Iori. Then back at Tenn. “O-ok…” He reached to remove the rest of his clothing. He pulled his pants down and kicked them aside. Then he went to take off his undergarment.

                “N…Nanase-san!!!” Iori shrieked. He couldn’t believe Riku was falling for Tenn’s charms. He was furious. Furious that his boyfriend was obeying someone else. And furious that he was beginning to feel… warmth in a certain area of his body. His boyfriend was stripping! Of course he felt heated! “Stop that at once! You’re not allowed to strip for anyone but me!” He shouted, grabbing Riku’s shoulders roughly. He pulled him forwards.

                “Gyah!” Riku squealed, tripping forwards. "Iori, watch out!" The next thing he knew, Riku had fallen onto Iori. He laid on top of him, on top of the bed. He blinked and saw the position they were in. “Ahh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

                Iori looked down. He was ready to scream at his boyfriend for being so foolish and clumsy, as usual. But then he realized: Riku was now completely naked, and pinning him to the bed. Iori’s jaw dropped slightly, as he felt Riku’s cock pressing right onto him. He couldn’t help but feel sparked. His crotch began to tighten in arousal, as he got heated up at the sexual situation. It was rather obvious, as his face turned red in an instant. “D…damn it…”

                “Nyy…” Riku groaned in frustration. He buried his face into Iori’s chest in humiliation, as his cock began to get hard. “I…Iori…~” He cried.

                “Shh,” Iori hushed his partner in a low, deep voice. He put a hand on Riku’s head and began petting him, soothing the smaller male in his arms. “It’s alright. Don’t you dare cry. You know I hate it when you cry during sex…” He whispered in his ear. “It’s too cute. Too distracting…”

                Riku shivered, feeling Iori’s breath shaft past his ear. “Nnn…I-I’m sorry…” He apologized again. “But you know, you’re really cute when you cry too, Iori!” He looked up into his lover’s eyes, smiling brightly. “Crying Iori is so cute! Ahaha!”

                “Nanase-san!” Iori blushed.

                The two laughed happily, flustered in each other’s arms. They were so in love. And Tenn watched. Frowning.

                “Hey,” Tenn spoke up. Yet Iori and Riku paid him no mind. They continued hugging each other and being affectionate. Tenn couldn’t stand it, and wanted attention too. “Eyes on me!” He ordered. He reached for his jacket and began taking it off.

                “Kujou-san?”

                “Tenn-nii?”

                In an instant, all eyes landed on Tenn. The pinkette boy smiled in success, as he had Iori and Riku right where he wanted them. All it would take is one look. With their eyes on him, he could captivate them. He began rotating his hips in tiny circles, practically putting on a strip show for the other boys. As a member of Trigger, he had very good control over his body. He had been trained to move in such an erotic, lustful way, it could hypnotize anyone. He lifted the edge of his shirt and held it up in his teeth, so his stomach was visible. He had such soft, porcelain skin. Being so slender truly made it seem like he could pass for a girl. He looked insanely sexy, unbuttoning his pants and tossing them to the side. He continued to shake his hips as he prepared to remove his boxers.

                Riku’s heart was pounding. Both he and Iori stared at Tenn in astonishment. Without a doubt, Trigger’s center was beyond sexy. His slim body moved and shifted so sensually, driving the Idolish7 boys crazy. "T...Tenn-nii…you’re so cool…” Riku squeaked. “How do you move like that? It’s so…Ah!” He gasped, feeling himself getting hard. “Uh-oh.”

                “Uh-oh?” Iori looked down. He could see Riku’s throbbing member pressed against his stomach. He had an urge to grab it and pleasure his lover. Yet he merely swallowed in anxiety. “Nanase-san… are you getting turned on by watching him?”

                Tenn smirked in success. “Don’t worry. I’m used to having shameless eyes on me~” He grinned. He pulled the left side of his boxers down slightly, just enough to tease. “I often have to remind Gaku and Ryu that despite our sexy image, we are not strippers…” He growled. “But.” He ripped his shirt off and threw it behind him. “We could be.” As more of his body was revealed, it only became apparent how gorgeous his entire figure was. Beautiful like an angel. Yet he could charm like a devil.

                Iori felt himself getting aroused too. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to get heated due to anyone but his Riku. And yet… he began to get an uncomfortable feeling in his lower area…all from watching his boyfriend’s twin brother. “Kujou-san…”

                Tenn stripped the rest of his clothes off in the most deliciously slow manner. Then he ran a hand through his strawberry-snow hair, and smirked maliciously at the others. “I think the three of us could have lots of fun together, don’t you agree?” He asked sweetly, striding closer to the bed. He sat down on the plush furniture and crawled over to the couple. “Wouldn’t it be so fun to please each other~?”

                Iori’s heart was pounding. Seeing the gorgeous Tenn Kujou completely nude had him trembling. He quickly looked away, not wanting to get entranced. Yet it was difficult. It was like he was being tempted by a slutty version of Riku. Iori struggled to maintain composure and not get enchanted.  

                “Hey. You love me, don’t you, Riku?” Tenn asked, batting his eyelashes seductively.

                Riku didn’t hesitate. “Of course I love you, Tenn-nii! I love you so much!” He shrieked.

                “Nanase-san!” Iori gasped.

                But it was too late. Tenn grinned and spread his long legs. “Then prove it,” He commanded. “Come sit here, Riku. Right between my legs.”

                Iori’s face reddened seeing Tenn in such a position. God, he was so sexy. Like the mature, lusty version of Riku. Iori rapidly shook his head, trying to dismiss his dirty thoughts. No, no. It was wrong to think of Tenn as the sexier Riku. Riku was his everything, and he loved him so much. But even so, Tenn was irresistibly desirable, and Iori couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to touch him. He was so caught up in his tangled thoughts he didn’t have time to stop his boyfriend from getting up.

                “I’m coming, Tenn-nii!” Riku yelped, crawling across the bed over to his brother. He nervously shifted to sit in between Tenn’s legs. “I-is this good?”

                “Perfect,” Tenn replied. He held Riku’s back to his chest and rested his chin over Riku’s shoulder. “It’s nice, hm~?”

                Riku jolted, feeling electricity shoot down his spine. “Y-yes!”

                Tenn grinned. “I know you’ve missed me.” He began pressing gentle kisses on the back of Riku’s neck. Soft, tender pecks were painted along Riku’s skin. He licked his tongue up Riku’s neck, making the redhaired boy jump in alarm. Tenn kept his arms around Riku’s waist and continued to nibble on his back, leaving red lovebites all over him. “Mm…” He groaned, under his breath.

                Iori was spellbound. And as the logical perfectionist he was, he began analyzing the situation. He knew the twins weren’t truly attracted to each other. But then why were they engaging in such familiarities? There was only on possibility. It was for _him_. Iori swallowed with fright, unable to take his eyes off of the bewitching scene unfolding before him. Gorgeous twins, lavishing each other with affection. Iori felt his entire body getting heated from just watching. Oh how he couldn’t shake the perverted ideas of twisted desires he wanted to do to them in that moment. It was his instinct.

                “T…! Tenn-nii…aaa!” Riku shivered in his brother’s arms.

                “You like what you see, Iori Izumi?” Tenn groaned into Riku’s flesh. He looked up at Iori with narrowed eyes of lust. “Don’t just stare. Join. Before the evil witch steals Snow White from Prince Charming forever~” He suddenly reached down and grabbed Riku’s cock in his hand. He didn’t even stroke it. Just holding it sent Riku’s body into a tiny spasm of pleasure.

                “Hyaaa!” Riku moaned. He covered his mouth, ashamed he had made such an embarrassing noise. Yet Iori knew him well; Iori knew Riku had a moaning problem. Riku’s eyes teared up and he looked over at Iori in humiliation. _“Iori~!”_ He moaned in that adorable voice that drove Iori crazy.

                “G-get your hands off of him!” Iori demanded. He clenched Riku’s arm and pushed him away from his brother. With an opening available, Iori was able to narrow in on Tenn, and pin him down. Eyebrows furrowed in rage, he bared his wrath. “You’re done tormenting him! You’ve tormented him your whole life!” He wrapped his hand around Tenn’s neck to ensure he couldn’t escape. “No one pleasures Nanase-san but me. His entire body belongs to me. I took ownership of him the day I took his virginity,” He hissed, silver eyes glowing with determination. “He’s mine!”

                Riku gasped. Tenn gasped. The two of them stared at Iori in shock. However, much to their surprise, Iori didn’t back down. He was indeed a tsundere, and often was embarrassed and weak to cute things. Yet if there was one thing he took incredibly seriously, it was the future. The future of Idolish7, and the future of his own life. Both were centered around one person. Riku Nanase. And he would do anything to protect him.

                “Iori…” Riku whispered, eyes sparkling at the one he loved.

                Tenn had his face down, hidden in the darkness. He was in such a vulnerable position, pinned down by Iori- His wrists held above his head. Yet his eyes were hidden by the shadows. “You’re cruel…” He suddenly whispered. Iori expected him to look up, with his usual condescending smirk and make a rude remark. However, he didn’t. Much to Iori’s surprise, Tenn suddenly looked upward. And made eyecontact with the most desperate, _adorable_ expression Iori had ever seen. “Y-you’re cruel, Iori Izumi! Don’t hurt me, ok? Please don’t hurt me!” He blushed, trembling beneath the taller male. He seemed genuinely afraid. “Quit looking at me like that… It’s making my heart race!”

                Iori’s jaw dropped. He could hardly believe his ears. Never in a million years could he imagine seeing such a sensitive side of the mature Tenn Kujou. Seeing him make such a submissive expression lit Iori’s body on fire. He wanted so badly to feel his slender body up. He looked so cute. So small and submissive. So cute. So desperate and vulnerable. So cute.

                Just like Riku.

                “H…hey! Stop!” Riku suddenly called. He crawled over to the others. “Tenn-nii, you can’t take Iori from me! Iori is mine!” He pouted.

                Tenn snapped out of his trance when he heard Riku’s voice. He didn’t know how Iori had been able to charm him, but he shook his head to gain composure again. “What was that?” He growled, looking over at his brother. “I’m not the one cheating on my boyfriend right now. You might want to tell your prince to get off of me. One mark on my body and Yaotome Productions will burn your organization to the ground,” He said coldly. He was back to his normal self.

                Iori wanted to see more of Tenn’s vulnerable side. He craved it. Yet he saw the saddened look in Riku’s eyes, and reluctantly let go of his brother. It was then when Iori saw the position they were in. He was directly in between the two twins, as they laid on their backs. He sat on his knees, staring down at them in shock. They were breathtakingly adorable. How could they leave themselves so defenseless!? Iori swallowed nervously, staring down at them. “I apologize…”

                Riku puffed his cheeks and pouted like a child. “No fair! You two are my most favorite people in the world! I want you both to love me!” He called. “I want us all to be happy together…”

                Iori’s expression softened. “Nanase-san…”

                “Tch.” Tenn folded his arms. “Well then. I know a way we can all be happy together. Have you forgotten why we came in here?” He rolled over on the bed so he was laying on his stomach. He lifted his hips slightly, arching his back in such a perfect way to show off his rear. “Hmm~?”

                Iori’s silver eyes locked onto Tenn’s body. He couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful, angelic boy. He was skinny, but had such a round, plump ass. Damn. Iori’s heart pounded in his chest and he tried not to overheat from the sight. “Kujou-san!” He yelled, covering his eyes in embarrassment.

                “Hm? What’s this?” Tenn looked over his shoulder. “Could someone be flustered? Hey, there’s no need to cover your eyes like a little baby, Iori Izumi. Have you never seen an ass before?” He chuckled, lips curving to a smirk. “Oh perhaps you’ve just never seen one as good as mine.”

                Tenn’s arrogant words made Iori want to scream. He growled an uncovered his eyes. Yet once he did he became entranced by the erotic position Tenn laid in. “You’re…unpleasant…” He hissed. “I am not a virgin. And I doubt you are either,” He theorized. “Perhaps you’ve made many celebrity sex tapes with other idols and stars. I wouldn’t be surprised, considering Trigger’s reputation. I bet you’ve even been in bed with your partners…Tsunashi-san… Yaotome-san…” He drifted off.

                Tenn’s expression brightened. “Ha. Is that what you think? Are you calling me a porn star, Iori Izumi?” He smiled.

                “Tenn-nii!? Ah! Tenn-nii would never do such…things!” Riku affirmed. He didn’t understand how good Tenn was at talking dirty. And it was crazy for him to see a pervy side of Iori come out. How was Tenn making that side come out? And how come Riku couldn’t do that?

                Iori couldn’t hold back a smirk, thinking about all the naughty things he believed Tenn had done. “I’m pretty good at deciphering things. Trust in my analytical abilities,” He frowned, and crossed his arms. A slightly blush dusted across his cheeks and he looked to the side in embarrassment. “A-and quit calling me my full name already. Who does that? We’ve been acquainted for a while. And you’re literally naked in front of me right now, Kujou-san.”

                “Eh? What name?” Tenn frowned. “Iori Izumi?”

                “Yes. Address me another way,” Iori commanded.

                Tenn raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Would you prefer a pet name? You can give me one too.” He wiggled his hips around, showing off his bare rear with no shame. “Perhaps daddy. Or master. What do you think~?”

                In an instant, Riku felt his heart burst. “WAAAAH!” He cried, envious Iori’s attention was on someone else. He felt awfully embarrassed, but didn’t let that get in his way. He wanted attention. He wanted the courage to excite Iori just like Tenn did! “Iori~! Don’t forget about me!” He begged. He rolled over on his stomach as well, and presented his backside to his lover. “I’m yours! I’m yours, ok! I belong to you and you can do anything to me!”

                Tenn watched his brother. He was shocked. Yet he growled. He didn’t want to lose to Riku. He yearned for Iori’s attention. “I’ve always admired you, Iori Izumi,” He jumped in. “You cried at MuFest and were quite a fool. Yet deep down I thought it was cute. From the moment I saw you I wanted to be embrace by you. Your body is tantalizing. And I want it,” He admitted, fearlessly. His attitude was quite the opposite of Riku’s. He shifted his hips around, trying to tempt the younger boy. “Come on. Let me… mess up your innocence.” He licked his lips.

                “K…Kujou-san!?”

                “Nooooo!” Riku cried. He started wiggling his hips as well. “Do me first, Iori! Do me! Do me, please!” He begged in desperation. He squirmed around until he was bumping hips with his brother. The two of them fidgeted in arousal, showing their asses to Iori, both begging to be fucked.

                Iori could not process what he was witnessing. He had always thought Riku was the cutest person he had ever met in his life. Besides Mitsuki. Yet when he saw him next to Tenn Kujou… his world was turned upside down. Twins! Something many people fantasized, only in their perverted dreams. Iori had never thought about something like that. Yet when he saw two gorgeous boys spread out beneath him, his body burned with desire. And his imagination was set off with a million fantasies.

                “I…Iori, are you ok?” Riku asked, as his boyfriend hadn’t spoken for a while.

                “S-sorry,” Iori cleared his throat. His calculative side had gotten the best of him. “I was just pondering which of you has the best hips.”

                A moment of silence passed.

                …

                “IT’S ME!” Both Riku and Tenn announced at the same time. The twins gasped and looked at each other in unison.

                “Tch. It’s been a while since we’ve spoken in harmony, Riku. I’m surprised you’re not blushing,” Tenn eyed his brother coldly.

                “Ah! Hey! I am blushing!” Riku yelled. “Wait. I mean… N-no I’m not!” He lied. He buried his face into the pillow in front of him. “I’m the worst… I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you, Iori. Tenn-nii is much better looking than me. Plus he is an angel! How could I compete with that?” He proclaimed. Then he sighed with defeat. “I can’t believe I’m losing you to him…”

                Iori perked up. Riku’s words were soft, and muffled into the pillow. Yet he understood every word. “Nanase-san…” He growled. He slowly reached out his right hand and placed it on Riku’s ass, as gently as possible. “I’m not going anywhere.”

                “Aaa! I-Iori!?” Riku turned his neck in alarm.

                “What?” Tenn frowned.

                Iori grabbed Riku and forced him to flip around. “I’ll only bang you if I get to see your face.”

“EHH!?” Riku’s heart pounded.

Iori licked his fingers to lubricate them and then began preparing his lover. He forced two digits inside Riku’s entrance, and moved them around in an aggravated manner. “How dare you allude that I would ever leave you. I tell you every day, I care for you more than anyone else in this world. And I want you to be aware of me more than anyone else…”

                “…K-kya! Hey! Iori, please don’t-!” Riku gasped. He felt Iori finger his entrance, toying with him. Was this punishment!? “That h-hurts…ow! Iori, I’m sorry!” He sobbed.

                “Sorry is not good enough, Nanase-san,” Iori informed. He scissor his fingers inside his partner, wanting to drive him crazy with pleasure. It wasn’t fair Riku was so cute, that every single thing he did set Iori’s heart on fire. Iori wanted to drive Riku crazy too. And he knew just how to do it. “Are you an idiot!?” He shrieked. He pressed another finger inside, making three. “I promised I would make you a super star, did I not!? How could you say I would leave you!?”

                “AAAH!” Riku moaned loudly. He sniffled, feeling a mix of pain and pleasure. He wanted it to stop, yet it the rhythm was so addicting. He couldn’t help but rock his hips forwards and back. Practically fucking himself on Iori’s fingers. “I’m…sorry…Iori…Uuuu…”

                Iori ensured his boyfriend was well prepared, and his walls were ready. Then, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out. “You will be…” He began pressing himself into his lover.

                Riku’s head perked up instantly. He had had sex with Iori before, but it didn’t change the fact that he was still overwhelmingly sensitive. He moaned deeply, unable to control his body from going into tiny spasms of pleasure as Iori pressed himself inside. “Aaaa! Oh Iori!”

                Iori loved each and every moan Riku blessed him with. He had adored Riku’s voice since the moment he had first heard him sing. Ever since that day he became a slave to that enchanting voice. Hearing Riku sing was one thing. Hearing those adorable vocals mewl his name with pleasure was another. Riku’s moans were beautiful. And Iori was addicted. He wanted to hear so many things from that golden voice. “Nanase-san…You know what I want. Say it…”

                Riku swallowed nervously, trying to adjust to the penetration. Yet he knew what Iori wanted. Iori often made him say various things during sex. He just loved hearing desperation in Riku’s sweet voice. “I-Iori~” Riku sobbed. “Make me into a super star. C-Control me...” He begged. “Please…”

                Iori grinned. “I will.” And with that, he began rocking his hips at a perfectly even pace. Nothing less than perfect from Iori Izumi. He thrusted his lover gently, wanting him to drown in tantalizing pleasure. And Riku loved every touch Iori graced him with. He was beyond submissive. And started drooling out the corner of his mouth, mumbling nonsense as his mind went blank.     

                “Aaaaa Iori! Th-th….yeah…a-ah, yes! That feels amazing~!” Riku moaned desperately. Heat rose within his body as he felt Iori’s huge length lavishing his insides. It was quite too big for Riku’s tiny entrance. Yet he always took as much as he could. “Oh Iori~! Iori! Iori!” He had a habit of calling his lover’s name.

                “My super star…” Iori muttered. He continued thrusting, going a bit rougher. Riku and him fit together so well, like a perfect puzzle. He pressed himself in deeper, searching for Riku’s sweet spot. God, Riku felt so mindbreakingly good.

                Riku felt Iori's cock abusing the most inner part of him. He started crying. But it wasn’t because of pain, or dislike. He had a habit of crying during sex, as he was a very emotional person. Though it was in no way a bad thing. Iori was able to spark so much emotion in Riku’s heart, and it was beautiful! The only way to manage so much joyful growing emotion was to display it. Happy tears spilled from Riku’s eyes as he hiccupped in desire. He couldn’t stop crying and tried to hide with his hands.

                _“Ahh-ah nmm! Ah!”_

                “I told you not to cry,” Iori snapped.

                “Waah! Ah! I-I’m so-sorry~!”

                “Bad boy.” Iori thrusted harder, drilling Riku to punish him.

                “GYAAA!”

                Tenn’s eyes were wide. He had been watching the whole time. And was finally getting the insight to Iori and Riku’s relationship he had been craving. Seeing such a desperate side of his little brother was exciting. He rolled closer to him and looked his twin in the eyes. “Hey.”

                “AAAH!” Riku moaned. “Oh hi Tenn-nii.”

                Tenn rolled his eyes. “Stop talking.” He grabbed Riku’s cock in his hand and squeezed it suddenly.

                Riku’s squealed upon contact. “EHH!? T! T! Tenn-n-n-nii!? Ah!?”

                “God damn it, does he ever quiet down?” Tenn hissed.

                Iori continued thrusting into his lover. “No,” He answered. “He’s usually this loud.”

                Not surprised, Tenn exhaled in exhaustion. “I need to teach you how to be a good bottom, Riku. You want to please Iori, don’t you? You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

                “Nnnn!” Riku covered his mouth in desperation. Getting fucked by Iori and trying to carry on a conversation was the most difficult thing! He truly felt like he was about to pass out from overstimulation! To Riku, Iori and Tenn were the most amazing and best looking guys he knew. Having both of them watch him get fucked was nerve-wracking. “I…I am a good boy~!” He sobbed. “Tenn-nii~~~~!”

                “Nanase-san!” Iori shouted, his deep voice booming. “You’re only allowed to moan my name.” He pierced his nails into Riku’s inner thigh, gripping him with dominance.

                Riku could hardly see, he was crying so much. Iori felt so good. So so so so damn good! He was melting, unable to handle it. “I’m sorry~! _IORI!”_

                “Hopeless,” Tenn sighed. He began stroking Riku’s cock in his hand, wanting to make the pleasure double. His petite palm moved up and down, squeezing Riku’s hardness with no mercy. Tenn was quite good at handjobs. “You’re so submissive, Riku…”

                Riku covered his face in humiliation. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to get pleasure from both Tenn and Iori at the same time. He continued to mewl as his climax increased. “Nyya…”

                “So submissive…” Iori hissed. He felt his own orgasm rising, and strived to make Riku climax at the same time. “And so cute…” He looked at Tenn, watching him kiss and rub Riku’s cock. Tenn looked so damn slutty with a cock to his lips. It was only turning Iori on even more. He felt himself about to come.

                “HYAAA! I can’t take it! Please! P-please let me…ahh! _Aaah! Ah Ah!”_ Riku moaned. “Iori! Tenn-nii! My body is…~!” He couldn’t even speak. He had been broken. His cock began leaking with precome, dripping over Tenn’s hand. Everything felt so mind-numbingly good that Riku had almost gone completely limp. Yet his submissive instincts lead him striving to please the others. “Mmm!”

                Tenn kissed Riku’s tip. “You really don’t know how to talk dirty, do you?” He realized. He continued to stroke Riku’s cock, yet his lips moved to Riku’s neck. He licked around his twin’s collar and nibbled his neck some more. It felt like little butterfly kisses and Riku was melting away on air. “Come on, Riku… if you want to please your owner then you gotta put on a show for him~” He whispered in Riku’s ear.

                “Ehhh!?” Riku gasped.

                “Shh. Repeat after me,” Tenn ordered. He cleared his throat in order to raise the pitch of his voice to imitate his brother. Then he looked up at Iori with desperate eyes. “A-ahh, Iori, I belong to you. Please use my body as you please,” He moaned.

                Riku’s eyes went wide. He swallowed roughly, still trying to manage all the pleasure being smearing into his body. It was so hard to think, let alone talk. Yet he tried, nonetheless. “Iori, I b-belong to you! P-p…ahh! Please…AH!”

                “Say it!” Tenn hissed, biting down on Riku’s neck.

                “GYAA!” Riku sobbed. “Use my body as you please!”

                Tenn smirked. “Iori I’m your little toy. I’ll do anything to please you…” He continued.

                “I-Iori I’m your t-toy…I’ll do anything to please you!” Riku repeated.

                Tenn pressed his fingers onto Riku’s tip roughly, forcing it to drip with more precome. He loved seeing his brother melt away. And he loved seeing Iori’s stunned reaction. “You feel so amazing. Please let me come, master.”

                “Mm!” Riku covered his mouth in protest. “I c-can’t say that!”

                “Say it,” Tenn commanded. “Unless you want to be _abandoned_ by him.” He nipped at Riku’s neck again, tormenting him with pain and pleasure. “You don’t want to be _abandoned_ …do you?”

                “HYAAA!” Riku wailed. His teary eyes shot up at Iori and he looked at him with the most terrified, tortured expression. “Y-You feel so amazing!” He bawled. “Plea…se! Please…~!”

                Iori looked at Riku in shock. He couldn’t believe he was hearing such things in that adorable voice. It only aroused him even more. How could someone be so cute!? He didn’t expect Riku to finish his sentence. Yet, surprisingly, he did:

                “PLEASE LET ME COME, MASTER~!” Riku cried, unable to hold back any longer. “WAAAAH! AA~!”

                Iori smirked. “You wish is my command, princess.” It only took a few more thrusts to reach his climax. It felt so god damn good, his vision went white, and he saw stars. “Nmm…Nanase-san…!”

                _“IORI!”_ Riku moaned.

                The moment Riku begged his master, Tenn began stroking his brother’s cock at an insanely fast rate. It was his reward for being such a good boy. He was able to successfully speed up Riku’s climax and make him orgasm at the same time as his boyfriend.

                “Ahh!”

                “AAAAH~!”

                Riku came and drenched his twin’s hand in his hot, white liquid. Iori climaxed right with him and released his seed inside his partner. The two spent a moment trying to catch their breath, after the most amazing sex they had ever had. Riku still felt pleasure bubbling in his stomach. Iori’s seed felt so amazing and hot inside him as it leaked out. He huffed for air desperately, as his high began to fade.

                Iori rubbed his palms up and down Riku’s thighs. “Nanase-san…you were amazing…”

                Tenn began lick his hand to clean Riku’s discharge off himself. He looked like a cat cleaning himself. “Mm. You did well, Riku. I’m impressed,” He praised.

                Riku could hardly breathe. Yet he smiled brightly with his last bit of strength. “Tenn-nii! Iori! I…I’m so glad I made you happy!” He cheered. “Haah…ah…” He coughed a little.

                Iori’s eyes went wide. “NANASE-SAN!” He suddenly hollered at the top of his lungs. His mind had gotten so twisted from the sex, he had almost forgotten Riku’s illness! He was always to gentle and sweet to Riku when they were intimate. He had to be or else his lover may suffer an attack! Iori couldn’t believe he had been so reckless and rough. He blamed Tenn for escalating the situation. “Nanase-san, are you ok?” He leaned down and caressed the side of Riku’s cheek.

                “Gah!” Riku coughed right in Iori’s face.

                “Nyeh!” Iori twitched. He rubbed his face quickly and then grabbed Riku to cradle him in his arms. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful.” He pet Riku’s hair to soothe him. “DO YOU NEED YOUR INHALER!?”

                Riku shook his head as his coughing fit came to an end. “Ah! Gaa, n-no. I’m fine. I’m fine, Iori,” He answered. “I was just out of breath for a moment. But I’m fine, I promise! That was amazing, Iori!” He suddenly wrapped his around his boyfriend to hug hum. “I love you so much! And you’re great at sex!”

                Iori shuddered. That was the most embarrassing thing he had ever heard. And his face turned red in an instant. “You’re an idiot…” He growled, hugging his boyfriend back.

                Tenn laid down and sighed. “Ahh~ You two really are lots of fun. I see why you like him so much, Riku. Iori Izumi is so handsome.”

                Riku looked over at his brother. “Yes! Iori is great!”

                Iori, however, still didn’t approve of this situation. He let go of Riku and glared at Tenn. “This is all your fault…” He hissed. He blamed Tenn for Riku nearly having an attack. And blamed Tenn for making him get so intense he lost all control. “You idiot… Nanase-san could have gotten hurt because of you!” He shouted. He lunged at Tenn and grabbed his wrists. Pinning him down, he held Tenn’s wrists above his head on the pillow. “You distracted me! If I had been any rougher Nanase-san could have suffered an attack, you know!”

                “Iori…” Riku’s heart fluttered at how protective his partner was over him. It made him feel special. But he couldn’t help but gasp seeing him pin his brother down. “Ah! Please don’t hurt Tenn-nii!”

                Tenn didn’t flinch. He merely looked up at Iori with a cold stare in his leopard eyes. He was emotionless, hardly phased by the younger male’s attempt to frighten him. “I know Riku better than you. He would not have an attack by something like this. And even if he did, his inhaler is right over there in his bag,” He explained. “I can predict Riku’s every move. We are twins! He wouldn’t be able to have an attack without me sensing it beforehand. And I sensed no such thing. Trust me, I care about him. I’d never put him in danger,” He stated.

                Iori eyed Tenn coldly. “I don’t trust you…”

                “Heh heh. You never have. It quite hurts my feelings, you know…” Tenn sighed. He lifted his leg up and poked his knee on Iori’s crotch. “Hmm…poor me…”        

                “Ah.” Iori flinched when Tenn rubbed him there. He growled, unable to control his body from getting excited.

                “Iori…?” Riku squeaked, off to the side.

                Iori quickly looked at his boyfriend. He saw the desperation in his teary eyes. It lit a fire within his body, making him want to protect Riku at all costs. “You’re no angel…” He looked back down at Tenn. “Since the day you abandoned him, you’ve been hurting Nanase-san… It’s about time someone punishes you…”

                Tenn raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

                Erotic desires were building up inside Iori’s chest. Riku was so soft and timid. He never acted as confident and seductive as Tenn. Therefore, Iori couldn’t help but feel heated when Tenn teased him. It was aggravating, tempting, frustrating, and exciting all at once. Iori couldn’t take it and wanted to pound punishment into the charming boy.

                “I’ll let you punish me,” Tenn offered, as if it were nothing. “But under one condition, darling.” He suddenly grabbed Iori’s shoulders and yanked him down, until their faces were just inches apart. “You have to take off all your clothes,” he whispered.

                Iori gasped. He had kept his clothes on the whole time so far. His shirt, his pants, his undergarment. No one had ever seen him nude before besides Riku. Yet he growled, and reached for his pants. “You’re a demon.”

                “H-he’s an angel!” Riku insisted. “Whoa.” His red eyes widened as Iori began stripping. IORI WAS CRAZY SEXY LIKE AHHHHHHHHH! Riku couldn’t handle it sometimes. He was in a trance, staring at his gorgeous boyfriend as he removed his clothes. It made his face flush red. “Iori you’re…s-so s-s…s-“ He couldn’t stutter the embarrassing words out.

                “Sexy,” Tenn licked his lips. “So sexy, Iori Izumi.” He was fearless.

                Iori threw his shirt off to the side, revealing his toned body. He didn’t have huge muscles, but he was definitely more mature than the twins. And despite being younger, he looked so much older. “Shut your mouth. And stop calling me my full name. It’s weird.” He removed the rest of his clothes until he was completely bare.

                “Heh.” Tenn spread his legs for Iori and blinked up at him cutely. “I’ll just keep calling you master then. Hey Master? Go as hard as you want. I like it rough,” He chuckled.

                Iori crossed his arms. “Well it wouldn’t be much of a punishment then, would it?”

                Tenn froze. “Huh?”

                Iori grabbed Tenn and quickly made them switch places. Iori was able to lay on his back and put Tenn right on top of him. He held Tenn’s waist with his hands, forcing the boy to ride him. “I’m going to make you do all the work. Because you’ve been so bad,” He stated. “Alright?”

                Tenn blinked down in confusion. He had never done this position before, and truly felt a little afraid. Yet he swallowed down his nerves and tried to remain confident. “Whatever you say,” He nodded. “Master…”

                Riku watched. He already felt himself getting aroused. “Please be kind to Tenn-nii!” He begged. He grabbed a pillow and cuddled it. “It’s so hot in here…”

                “It’s about to get hotter,” Tenn growled. “I’ll do you better than Riku ever can.”

                “Yay! Please be kind to Iori, Tenn-nii!” Riku cheered. But then he gasped. “Wait what?”

                “Stop talking,” Iori insisted. He moved his hips upward and pressed his tip on Tenn’s entrance.

                “Nm,” Tenn spread his legs to better make way for Iori. He didn’t know how he would handle being on top. But it was still a submissive position, since he was the one being penetrated. He swallowed nervously and slowly lowered himself onto Iori’s cock. “A-ah…shit…!”

                “Mn…” Iori sighed in pleasure. “Kujou-san, you’re so tight!” He realized. He hadn’t expected it, and it was quite difficult to fit himself inside. Iori entered Tenn and secured himself all the way. “You ok?” He asked. He couldn’t help but feel genuinely worried. Iori was nice. Maybe this was a bad idea.

                Tenn was already panting. “I’m…hah ah ah,” He gasped for air gently. “I’m fine. Y-you feel really good.”

                Iori’s silver eyes widened. “Did you just…stutter?” he asked. He had never seen the famous Tenn Kujou so shaken up. What happened to his confidence!?

                “Nn. No. Shut up and fuck me,” Tenn begged, eagerly. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to maintain serenity. “Nhh…”

                Iori nodded. Without hesitation, the ravenhaired boy began thrusting his hips upward. He only had to move up and down a few times before Tenn adjusted to the rhythm. Soon, Tenn was bouncing on Iori’s cock, doing all of the moving on his own.

                “Ah!...Ahh fuck…” Tenn sobbed, moving up and down on Iori.

                Iori was spellbound. Tenn moved in such a deliciously hypnotic way. And his walls were so tight, just like Riku’s. Damn, he was incredible. Iori felt Tenn’s walls squeezing around him. He couldn’t help but moan a little. “Aaa…”

                “Ah. Ah. Ah. Your moans are pretty cute, master,” Tenn huffed in between bouncing.

                Iori was blushing madly. He felt like some prick getting a lap dance from a stripper. “Don’t call me cute,” He ordered.

                Tenn was getting addicted to Iori’s cock. He wanted it deeper, he wanted more. “N-Nhh!” He desperately tried to hold in his moans. He was struggling to not lose control. “D-don’t think I’m weak to you…I j-just…-!” Tenn jolted. “AAAH! God YES!” He suddenly burst out. He felt Iori hammer right onto his sweet spot. “FUCK! SO GOOD!”

                “Eh!?” Iori was yet again stunned. For just a moment, he had seen a whole new side of Tenn. He had become submissive, desperate, and vulnerable like Riku! Perhaps only sex made him like this. Or perhaps… only Iori could.

                “More…m-more please give me more…~!”

                “Kujou-san!?”

                “Ahh! Iori!” Riku suddenly moaned out of nowhere. The other two boys turned to look at him. Riku was beside them, rolling around on the bed in distress. He was pumping his cock with his right hand and pinching his nipples with his left. “Nmm s-sorry. I didn’t mean to moan you name, Iori. It’s a habit…when I feel so good!” He cried. He continued masturbating, not able to take his eyes off of the others.

                “Nanase-san!” Iori gasped. Watching Riku touch himself was so god damn gorgeous to watch. It only turned him on even more. “Nanase-san…” He moaned, thrusting his hips up into Tenn.

                “Iori~!” Riku called back.

                “I-IDIOTS!” Tenn sobbed. Iori was breaking him, completely destroying any poise he had left. His mind was becoming blank until all that mattered was getting pleasure and climaxing. He started biting his lip and drooling, much like Riku did when Iori controlled him. “Aaah p-please…!” He cried. “Damn you~”

                “Quit talking you little slut,” Iori suddenly growled.

                “Huh!?” Tenn gasped.

                “This is your punishment, remember? You’ve hurt Nanase-san, and anguished him his whole life. It’s because of you he’s cried himself to sleep for so many years!” Iori proclaimed.

                “Ah! P-please no!” Tenn begged. He arched his back and bounced on Iori faster. “I can’t take-!”

                “You’re nothing like Riku. You’re a bad boy. Getting aroused from punishment…” Iori dug his nails into Tenn’s sides. He rubbed Tenn’s torso up and down as Tenn continued to bounce. It only made his pleasure escalate. “Kujou-san. I’m inside your head. Controlling every inch of you. How’s it feel to be the manipulated one this time!?” He hissed. He had expected for Tenn to break down, and beg for it to stop. However, he did quite the opposite. Tenn’s distressed eyes teared up. And he started to cry, just like Riku.

                “Wah! It feels amazing!!” He moaned uncontrollably. “I want you to control me too, just like Riku~” He mewled. “Please~”

                “You…what?!” Iori yelled. Yet he suddenly felt his pleasure reach his height. “K…Kujou-san…!”

                “M-master…!” Tenn groaned.

                “Iori~!” Riku cried, as he continued to pleasure himself. “Mm!”

                It felt like the world had stopped turning. Two adorable twins, both calling Iori’s name in the most desperately submissive voices. Some people would pay for this. Some may even kill. Iori covered his face in mortification, not believing this was happening. “Too cute.”

                _“AAAH!”_ Tenn reached his climax and came, spraying white up into the air. Some of it landed on Iori’s stomach. He breathed roughly, coming down from his height. “Damn it damn it damn it all…” He was humiliated Iori had broken him.

                Riku saw his brother climax. “Tenn-nii…” He crawled over to them. “Oh no, Iori, I’ll clean that up!” He offered. He began licking Iori’s stomach, slowly dragging his tongue around his lover’s torso. “Mmm~ mm~”

                “Nanase-…san! AH!” Iori also reached his climax and came instantly. He released inside of Tenn, and Tenn felt warmth spread within him.

                “Kyaa!” Tenn squealed like a girl. He covered his mouth in mortification. “God damn you…!” He cried. “I…I love you…”

                Iori breathed roughly, not believing that had just happened. He helped Tenn disconnect from him and the three boys all sat up, breathing roughly. “You’re idiots. Both of you…” Iori tried to catch his breath. Then he looked at his boyfriend. “Are you ok, Nanase-san?”

                Riku smiled at his boyfriend and finished licking the come off his stomach “Y-yes!”

                Tenn growled.

                “Are you ok too, Kujou-san?” Iori asked.

                Tenn perked up, his face a bright red. “I am fine,” He replied, not making eye contact. “You… you really are amazing, Iori Izumi. Everything Riku said about you was true…”

                “Right!?” Riku cheered, throwing an arm around his brother to hug him. “Iori is so cool! I don’t know what he’s saying half the time, but he is a nice guy and has nice hands!” He declared.

                Tenn pouted. “Please never say that again, Riku.”

                 “You two are utterly embarrassing…” Iori growled. He turned his back to the others and sat with his legs hanging off the bed. “Urg. I can’t believe we just did that. If anyone ever found out, both of our bands would be in danger…” He began analyzing the situation. Yet he was so tired from climaxing twice, his head began to hurt. “Urg.” He rubbed his face in stress.

                “Iori?” Riku asked. He pounced on his lover from behind and hugged his shoulders. “You’re making the face you make when you have a headache. Do you have a headache? Stop having a headache!” He yelled, like a nagging wife. “Ah, I know! I know how to make you feel better, Iori! Tenn-nii said I should do this!”

                “What did I say?” Tenn was clueless.

                “You said I should suck Iori’s thingy,” Riku answered.

                “WHAT!?” Iori screamed.

                “Oh yeah,” Tenn recalled. “I did say that.” He had once sent Riku numerous sex tips through rabbit chat.

                Iori frantically looked around. “Nanase-san, are you talking about?” He demanded to know, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand nervously.  

                “Shush Iori. Lemme do this for you, ok?” Riku kissed Iori’s cheek gently. “Tenn-nii pleased you so good. I wanna cause you to make such cute expressions as well, ok?”

                “I literally just had sex with you ten minutes ago.”

                “I said shush Iori.”

                Riku crawled off of the bed and sat on his knees on the floor. Then he popped up in front of Iori and began spreading his partner’s legs apart. “Gimmegimmegimmegimmegimme!”

                Words could not describe the horrified expression on Iori’s face. He turned red in humiliation, and his silver eyes sparkled in utter astonishment. “NANASE-SAN!” He scrambled around, trying to squeeze his knees together and retreat. Yet he had reacted too late. Riku quickly snatched up Iori’s cock and held it in his hands. “Iori please get hard again.”

                Iori trembled in fright. “You idi-…Nanase-san, I can’t just do that!”

                “But I asked nicely!” Riku pouted.

                Tenn listened to their bickering and chuckled softly to himself. He was beginning to see more and more how perfect they were for each other. “Hey. I’ll help,” He suddenly interrupted. He got onto the floor next to his brother and sat obediently below Iori. “I’ll help you give him a blowjob. I’m quite good at them.”

                Iori’s eyes widened in shock. “YOU WHAT!?” He was stunned, looking down at the adorable twins.

                “Yay! We can do it together, Tenn-nii. But first we have to wait for Iori’s thingy to get hard,” Riku nodded.

                Tenn rolled his eyes, yet again annoyed by his brother’s ignorance. Without warning, he nudged his twin and grabbed Iori’s cock himself. “Riku. I’ll teach you how to do this. Watch.” He began moving his hand up and down Iori’s length, squeezing pleasure into him.          

                “Ok Tenn-nii!” Riku nodded, keeping his eyes on the sight.

                Iori had to choke down his rage. “Ku-Kujou…!....S-san…!” He hissed, feeling pleasure began to build up inside him yet again. “Aaa….” He moaned, throwing his head back. “Quit…”

                Tenn smirked evilly and began rubbing Iori faster. He liked making such a dominant boy melt and crumble at his mercy. In addition, it was a bit of a revenge for the pain Iori had inflicted on his body earlier. “Move your hand tightly up and down… at an even pace…Here, you try, Riku.” He grabbed his brother’s hand and held it onto Iori’s cock. Iori gasped feeling both Tenn and Riku’s soft hands on him. They both felt so small. So gentle. So enticing.

                “Like this, Tenn-nii?” Riku mindlessly began stroking Iori’s cock.

                “Yes. That’s great, Riku,” Tenn nodded with approval. He flashed a quick glance up at Iori, flickering his seductive eyes in an alluring manner. “Keep going.” He quickly latched his lips onto Iori’s tip and began using his mouth to further pleasure the other male.         

                “Tenn-nii~” Riku cooed, continuing the hand motion his twin had taught him. Soon, he was pumping Iori with his hand, while Tenn sucked Iori with his mouth. Together, the brothers drowned the younger male in spectacular inclination.

                It was overwhelming. Iori felt pleasure building and building within his stomach, an overwhelming passion he couldn’t control. He had never gotten a blowjob before. And part of him couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. “Aaa,” He moaned, covering his face.

                “Hey, don’t hide your face, Iori!” Riku begged. “We wanna see, we wanna see!”

                “Yes. Look down at us,” Tenn commanded. “We want to see your adorable flustered expression.”

                Iori sniffled, about to cry. “Y-you two are…so cute…” He sobbed. He looked down at them and was instantly entrance by their cuteness. They looked so small and precious, trying to please him. It made Iori feel even more dominant. “Good boys…” He whispered. He reached out and pet Tenn’s head.

                “Mm!” RIku squeaked, feeling lonely.

                “Ah. You’re a good boy too,” Iori sighed. “Nanase-san.” He reached his other hand down and pet Riku’s head.

                The encouragement from the petting them made the twins go crazy. “Tenn-nii let me try that too!”

                “Riku!”

                “Mmm!”

                “Oh god…”

                “Master!”

                “Master…~”

                Both of them began licking and sucking Iori’s cock, practically competing against one another for attention. Making so many erotic sounds, groaning, panting. Iori was losing himself in the lust. He moaned deeper, wanting to reward them for their actions. “Ahh, you’re both so good. So damn good. Kujou-san, Nanase-san…I-I’m gonna…!” Iori gasped before coming right into the twin’s faces. Riku squealed, and pressed his cheek to his brother. Their faces were painted white and they huffed, looking up at Iori with sparkling, rose-petal eyes.

                “So good…” Tenn stuck his tongue out.

                “Thank you…” Riku whispered, submissively.

                Iori panted, seeing them both with his discharge all over them. God, they looked so sexy. “Lick it off,” Iori commanded.

                “Ah! Y-yes master!” Riku nodded. He began licking Iori’s tip clean, swallowing all the steamy hot liquid he could.

                “Master,” Tenn nodded. He started kissing Riku’s cheek, and cleaning the come off his brother. “Riku, wait. You can’t drink all that. You’ll choke or have an attack,” He explained. “Share.” He took Iori’s cock back in his hand and slithered his tongue around the slit, cleaning it off.

                “I’m fine, Tenn-nii! I’m fine! It’s like drinking hot milk with honey!” RIku smiled. “Iori is good at making me a nice cup of that too.” He nodded happily. “Ah, Tenn-nii. There’s some on your cheek.” He stuck his tongue out and licked it up his brother’s face, cleaning the liquid away.

                Tenn’s face flushed pink. “Riku…e-embarrassing…” He said cutely. “Aa.”

                Iori couldn’t help but smile. “So cu-” He paused. “Ah. Ahem. I mean… you’re both hectic. Please stop and come sit on the bed.”

                “Yes master!” Riku got up happily and dove into the bed.

                “You’re obnoxious.” Tenn crawled into the bed as well. “Master.”

                Iori blushed. “Urg, and quit calling me that!” He ordered. “Ah!” He gasped, as Tenn suddenly pushed him down.

                Tenn smirked. “Don’t be angry. We know you like it,” He explained. He made sure Iori was comfortable laying down. And then crawled next to him and laid down on his left side. He wrapped his arms around Iori and nuzzled into him. “Mmm…god you’re really perfect. Really, really damn perfect,” He praised. “I see why Riku calls you Daddy Perfection Gimmick.”

                “NANASE-SAN DID WHAT!?”

                “EH!? I never said that!!!”

                “It was a joke,” Tenn chuckled. “Calm down.”

                Riku sighed, quite exhausted. He curled up on Iori’s right side and snuggled into his arm. “Iori~ I love you~” He hugged his lover with joy. “Thank you for the sex.”

                “I l-love y…y…y-you t-t-t-!” Iori gasped. “Nanase-san please stop saying thank you after sex. It’s embarrassing.”

                “Pft! Does he usually do that?” Tenn giggled.

                Iori sighed. “Unfortunately.” He wrapped his arms around both of the twins. They felt so tiny and precious in his arms. He never wanted to let them go. “I-”

                “Chikyuugi wo mawashite miteta! Chippoke ni omotteta~!” Riku suddenly began singing. “Souzou yori mo zutto~! Sekai wa hiroi yo MYSTERY!!!”

                “What the hell!?” Tenn yelled.

                “Sorry that’s been stuck in my head for the past twenty minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> GO GO ON YOUR DREAMS


End file.
